


Trinity

by panda_hiiro



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_hiiro/pseuds/panda_hiiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Dylandy sees herself in the Trinity siblings. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity

_**\- drei -** _

Amy Dylandy's first impression of the Trinity siblings is not a favorable one.

She stands to the side, scowling, arms folded across her chest, while the introductions are made: already she has a special dislike for the red-haired brat, Nena, whose first act aboard the Ptolemaios had been to walk up and _plant_ one on Setsuna. Judging from his reaction, it didn't seem like Setsuna cared much for the girl, either.

Michael, she quickly decides, is simply deranged. And not in a useful way, like Allelujah when he beomes that... _other_ part of himself; no, this is violence driven out of insecurity, out of a desperate need to be stronger. To be useful. Amy shakes her head; where do these people come from, anyway?

The eldest - tall, dark-skinned Johann - holds the most promise: at the very least, he knows when to keep his mouth shut. He's obviously the one in charge, the care-giver, the 'responsible one.' Amy sees Neil in him, and curses herself for it: will she ever stop looking for her brothers?

She can't help it: that's Lyle in Michael's brash, over-protective nature; that's Neil in Johann's exasperated sigh; that's her in Nena's carefree laughter. It has been years since Amy laughed.

Could that have been them? She can't help but wonder, can't help but imagine what it would be like to have her brothers there to protect her, to look after her again.

But Amy Dylandy's brothers are dead, and she needs no one to shelter her.

The round of introductions has come to her; she steps forward and takes Johann's hand.

"Lockon Stratos. Welcome aboard."

_**\- zwei -** _

They send Amy because it is decided Amy is the best one to send; she takes the mission with the same dedication that she takes every job that comes her way, which means she'll see it through to the end, no matter what.

The mission in question involves the Trinity siblings again, who have turned out to be just the sneaky assholes she'd first suspected they were. Reasoning with them is Sumeragi's first course of action - and, well, if they didn't want to listen to reason, there were four Meisters aboard the Ptolemaios versus the three of them. Odds on our side, Amy thought; surely they'll see it the same way.

Johann is the one she talks to - thank God, she can just _imagine_ how this would go with Nena or Michael - and she can only pray he'll listen to reason.

"Lockon Stratos."

He's still wearing that god-awful uniform, and she wonders again where they found someone willing to strut around in something like that.

"I was expecting you. Care to tell me what this is all about?"

"You know good and damn well what it's about," Amy snaps. "These 'armed interventions' of yours need to stop. _Now._ "

"We're just following the plan," Johann says, much too calm. "As I recall, you've participated in a number of interventions yourself."

"Bull _shit_. We're supposed to put an end to conflicts, not start more."

"We're doing what's best. You simply need to trust us."

"Trust you?" Amy's eyes narrow. "I don't even know who you are."

"I'm your ally."

"Prove it."

\- - -

Amy is not sure how it came to this. What she does know is that she is fairly certain this is not what Sumeragi had in mind when she sent her to negotiate with the Trinities - unless having her tongue shoved in Johann's mouth counts as 'negotiating.'

They're pressed up against the leg of his Throne Gundam, and she _does_ have her tongue in his mouth; he has his hand on her breast, and she's managed to slide her hand inside those impossibly tight shorts of his. It's been much too long since she's done anything like this; apparently it's the same for him, judging by how soon he grows hard under her touch. And while part of her acknowledges this whole act as stupidity on her behalf, the rest of her just cares about how lean and sculpted his body is next to her own, how dark and smooth his skin is, how wet and hot his mouth is as their tongues slide against each other. He's moved from fondling her breast to unzipping her pants, and suddenly he has her pinned back against unforgiving metal. She lets him, but bites his lip in retaliation; he doesn't seem to mind.

There is an unspoken hurry between them - she has no idea if Michael and Nena are nearby, and she didn't bother to tell him that she came alone. The whole affair is rough and quick and she has to bite her lip to keep from screaming when she comes; he does a commendable job of keeping quiet as well, though as far as secret trysts go, she wonders how easy it will be to keep this one under wraps. At least, she thinks, Johann doesn't seem like the type to share.

Indeed, only a few moments have passed and already he's back to his usual calm, collected self. He really was like Neil, that way - never ruffled by anything, always kept his cool, and oh God she just compared this man she had sex with to her dead brother. It was time to go.

"So, no more of these solo interventions, right?" She makes a brief attempt to smooth her appearance down and runs a hand through her short, messy hair. "As allies, we should work together from now on."

She extended her hand to him; he paused, then took it.

"Yes. As allies."

"Good. I'll be seeing you, then."

Amy leaves, and is not sure whether she should be satisfied or not.

\- - -

Three days later Throne Drei attacks a wedding party in the Spanish countryside. Amy watches the footage with barely masked horror, and is thrown straight back into a memory: _the explosion, all bright fire and heat and noise, noise that echoes and rings in her ears long afterwards, until the screams take over, and where is Mummy? Where is Daddy? Neil, Lyle, where are you...?_

No more negotiations. She sorties with Setsuna and has only blood on her mind.

_**\- eins -** _

She can't find it in herself to feel much of anything over Johann and Michael's death. She thinks she might be angry, but that's mostly because Ali Al-Saachez is the man that killed them, and anyone that he kills is deserving of vengeance. At her hands, that is.

It's not even that she cared about either of them - though she regrets that Johann was not the man she wanted him to be - but it's the news that Nena Trinity is alive, now alone, that really gets to her. Nena. Vicious Nena. Crazy Nena. Killed-hundreds-of-people-for-no-reason Nena, and here Amy is feeling _sorry_ for her. In a way Amy hates herself for that, but she understands - she understands too well, and it's like losing her family all over again every time she sees something like this happen.

"This world must change," Amy whispers to herself.

Nena Trinity cries alone, and Amy Dylandy understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a crack pairing challenge from the G00 kinkmeme. Original prompt here: http://kinkmeme.livejournal.com/3956.html?thread=2829428#t2829428
> 
> There was a question on the original post at the kinkmeme about the numbers in this story. They are actually counting down, and correspond to the characters like so:  
> Drei - Three - The Trinities as a whole.  
> Zwei - Two - Amy and Johann.  
> Eins - One - Nena (and Amy), alone.


End file.
